


【klano】参半（ABO）（下）

by aaZena



Category: Techno/Kengkla
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena





	【klano】参半（ABO）（下）

十四岁那年他捏着一纸诊断书，蹲坐在医院门口的台阶上。热风裹挟着他的身体，而他心里的某个地方却开始发凉，他努力回想着纪录片里极寒地区的自然环境，要不是额头还在冒汗，他差点以为自己已经到了冰窟。  
娱乐公司的长子，将来注定要挑起重任的长子，分化成了omega。他觉得这是老天开的玩笑。也难怪，在去年弟弟分化的时候他就该想到，身为哥哥的自己分化延迟或许就是预兆。  
“你小子等着吧，哥一定会是比你还厉害的alpha。”他曾这样笑着，把生日蛋糕上的奶油抹到弟弟脸上，“虽然不得不承认，分化成alpha一定是上天给你的最好的礼物。”  
然而，一切都变了。重任一下子压到了弟弟一个人身上，他自己反倒成了全家的保护对象，甚至连分化性别都对外隐瞒。娱乐圈这趟浑水他本就不想踏，曾经备受关注的两兄弟，现在也只剩下Nic一人活跃在镁光灯下。  
他消沉了几天便接受了现实，把诊断书装进了盒子。他想把钥匙扔掉，就让它永远被藏起来。  
“嘿先生，这是你钥匙吧？”  
他听到了那爽朗的少年声音，回头便见到了一个跟自己差不多个子的俊朗少年。那张脸他觉得有些熟悉，是在街头大屏上还是在电视广告上见过，可他想不起来。对明星这个职业他丝毫不觉得陌生，可是自从与他回归普通人的生活以后，就连自家公司的小艺人他都认不得——横竖不是自己要操心的事情。  
好吧，既然被人捡回来了那就只有收着了，总不能告诉他这是一把锁住秘密的钥匙，而那个秘密害得我Techno的余生轨迹发生了一百八十度的转变吧？  
后来，他又折回原路去找海边那家饮料店的老板，在经过自己的“杰作”时，顺手拿出手机要拍照留念，却发现旁边歪歪扭扭地多了一行小字。  
“我也不是。”  
他不恼，镜头一转拍下了傍晚的天空，把它发上社交平台，思索片刻写下了配字：  
今天遇到了个有趣的人。

抑制剂已经用完了，是他忘了买。这些天总是跟kla待在一起，他习惯性跟对方保持在安全距离，习惯性调整状态隐藏起自己的信息素，习惯性在对方过于靠近时落荒而逃。  
嘟嘟——  
他想用过去的回忆塞满脑子，以为这样就能不去在意身体糟糕的状态，可电话挂断的声音提醒着他总要面对现实，尤其是面对门外那个在等待的人。  
冷水淋了自己一身，体内的燥热并没有减轻一毫。他不顾湿透的衬衣还黏在身上，跌跌撞撞地跑去开门。  
Kengkla咽了咽口水，抹茶味信息素太过浓烈，他几乎要被带动着进入发|情状态。残存的一丝理智告诉他放纵欲|望并不是个最好的方法，至少在进展到那一步之前，他们对彼此都还有需要解释的事情。  
“No哥，我…我那天不是故意要亲你，我是真的很喜欢你，我，唔——”  
发热的身体靠在了自己身上，他的嘴被Techno吻住，后者已然没耐心听他解释，顺手带上门就把他按在了墙上。Kla帮他解开湿透的衬衣，但门口显然不是个结合的地方，便索性把人拦腰抱起，熟门熟路地摸黑上楼。而怀里人在这短短的半分钟里仍然不消停，在他脖颈处为非作乱，亲吻留下了好几个痕迹。  
“马上快到你房间了No哥，再忍忍……”  
他自然知道发|情期的omega会不受控制地向alpha乞求交|欢，一边徒劳地安慰着Techno，一边暗自决定明天一早要把自己身上的痕迹给那个脸皮薄的人好好看看。  
房间里充斥着Techno身上的抹茶香味，跟他的薄荷味混在一起，又是甜腻又是清凉。黑暗是最好的保护伞，他们看不清彼此的脸，动作却又默契无比，相拥缠绵的身体忍耐着本能带来的燥热，却又渴求着对方的温度。kla熟知Techno身上的敏感之处，而被情|欲冲昏头脑的Techno也会学着他的样子一一反击。  
他的手指小心地探入Techno的股间，那里已经黏腻一片，是Omega的交配本能让他充分做好了被alpha进入的准备。  
在一年前Techno最不能忍受的就是omega的生育机能。在这个omega是alpha附庸品的社会，一旦与alpha结合，他的余生便只能与那个伴侣所绑定，生育会使他诞下后代，那是他成为伴侣附庸品的最好的证明。  
可现在，他渴求着身上的少年，抬起腰肢让他进入身体，信息素不受控制地弥漫在床铺，他拼命靠近对方的脖颈，那里散发着浓郁的薄荷香气，让他安心地接受着身体结合的事实。  
“kla，不要离开我。”  
进攻的力度一点不减，kla以吻来回应着Techno一次又一次对他的呼唤，内里温热的甬道让他禁不住发出呻|吟，似乎他跟Techno的身体生来就如此契合。抬高Techno的腿弯，他尽情欣赏着恋人沉|溺于情|欲中的姿态，对他而言手臂与肩膀被恋人抓出的痕迹只是情|事的催化剂而已。  
“哥，你知道自己在做什么么？”  
他忽然放慢了动作，把粘在Techno额前的湿发抚到一旁。虽然AO结合的本性让他们到了最后的阶段，可迟迟没有确认心意着实让他心里不安。  
他要等的无非就是一句话，而恋人似乎对他明知故问的行为很不满意，压下他的脖子就在他嘴角狠狠咬了一口。  
“我知道，我在和我喜欢的男孩做。”一直以来都把对方当成弟弟，可最终谁都没有掩盖得住互相吸引的冲动，不是么？  
Kla笑了，他发现Techno在情|事上很容易受到自己“支配”，就像醉酒糊涂的人有问必答，吐露真言一样，要不是他现在急于完全标记身下人，他真的很想再多问几个问题，逗一逗他。  
“那……现在该轮到我给哥奖励了。”  
他的拇指在Techno嘴唇摩挲着，忽然凑近他，舌头长驱直入纠缠着他的舌尖，热吻使两人来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角淌下，淫|靡一片，身下的顶撞让Techno的呻|吟不断泄出，又被与他接吻的kengkla硬生生堵住，他招架不来两边的攻击，几乎想向他的alpha求饶。  
Techno知道，kengkla是那个特殊的存在，能够让他放下心来一起走完余生，不用担心被当做某种附庸。  
完全标记的快感使他的身体不禁痉挛了一阵，而与之一同到达顶峰时，他的浊液也尽数释放在了kengkla腹部。他已经筋疲力尽，kengkla刚要去放洗澡水，就被他又拉了回来。  
“我不是叫你不准走么？”  
Kengkla无奈地转回身，一个薄荷味的吻落在了他的脸颊，揉了揉他的头发，干脆把人抱到了浴室。  
“那，跟我一起走？”

晨间的阳光叫醒了睡梦中的人，Techno觉得身上负重，醒来才发现kengkla抱着自己腰，头枕在了自己胸口。昨夜的记忆一瞬间涌入他的脑海，颠鸾倒凤的细节不记得多少，但两人的身上都沾上了点对方信息素的味道，薄荷混杂着抹茶，现在还余留在不大的室内。  
“我有了兔子。”  
身上人砸吧砸吧嘴，梦呓一般模模糊糊地说着。  
“什么兔子？”Techno不明所以，轻轻拍着kla的脸颊，这张俊美的脸要是等会流口水可就太煞风景了。  
“嗯嗯？哦，No哥，早上好。”kengkla醒了过来，从他身上起来，手背蹭了蹭嘴角那险些流出来的口水。  
“是想吃兔肉么？等你休假的时候带你下馆子。我记得你的工作还没告一段落吧？”  
“不是不是。”kla被他一本正经的样子逗笑了，他坐起身，被子从胸口滑下，没扣好的衣衫露出了他的大块胸口，上面布满了昨天欢爱留下的痕迹，Techno在看到的一瞬间就又拿被子蒙住了脸，假装继续睡去。  
八点的闹钟按时响起，kla按下闹铃，隔着被子伸手拍了拍Techno的肚子。  
“好了好了，我去给公司请假，然后去做早餐，然后我的兔子先生就继续睡一会儿吧。”  
他忽然觉得兔子跟Techno真的很相似，柔软又善良，在厨房煎蛋的kengkla决定把养兔子提上日程。  
良久，Techno打着哈欠从楼上下来，桌上摆着热腾腾的早餐，而他的alpha才刚刚解下围裙，挂着明朗的笑容，示意他赶紧尝尝自己的手艺。  
“等会去那家咖啡厅吧，我很久没见到那只猫咪了。”  
“当然好啊，只要No哥喜欢，吃完就去看看。”叉子把溏心蛋戳了个小孔，半熟的蛋黄流了出来，“只是我的信息素太强了，喵咪都会怕我。”不止是猫，从小到大，他都没养过宠物，因为他一靠近，alpha信息素就会让动物们本能地后退。  
Techno把刷好果酱的面包放到他嘴前，眨眨眼睛，kla便小口咬了上去。  
“kengkla先生似乎忘了一件事，现在你身上可不止一种信息素气味。”  
也是，与伴侣绑定以后的alpha少了几分攻击性，嗅觉灵敏的kla嗅了嗅自己的衣袖，果不其然还有着淡淡的抹茶香。  
猫咪还戴着那个铃铛，轻巧地跳上客人们的桌子，端坐在咖啡杯旁，尾巴绕到脚边挡住脚趾，主动地把脑袋凑到Techno的手掌底下，舒服地闭上了眼睛。他自知招这只猫喜欢，所以每每来这家咖啡店，他都会与小家伙亲昵一番。  
猫嗅了嗅气味，圆眼睛朝着kengkla看看，这个人身上有着与Techno相似的气味。  
“稍微有点嫉妒呢，No哥。”  
他这样说着，手指慢慢触碰到猫的软毛，一下一下轻轻抚摸着。  
“合个照吧，今天算是我们正式在一起的日子吧？”Techno搂过他的肩膀，猫咪趴在他们之间，抬头看着镜头，俨然是夫夫带猫的样子。  
Kengkla与合作演员的绯闻还占据着社交平台的热门，而打算用这一天来陪Techno的kla早就把社交网络抛到了脑后。Techno微微皱眉，思虑再三还是打算别让kla知道，哪怕只是今天拖住他，也好过让这个扫兴的消息打搅到他们。  
kla在纸上写写画画，短短时间内就安排好了他们一天的约会行程。猫咪叼过了他的笔杆放到Techno手里，他诧异，对着Techno咧嘴一笑，晨光正好，在Techno眼里宛然是一幅美好的画面。  
罢了，谣言什么的，总会不攻自破的。  
他牵紧了男孩的手，两人并排而行，消失在了这条街的尽头。  
End


End file.
